Risking Everything chapter 4::
by kelbootheemokid
Summary: Don't ask...


Chapter 4  
  
Samantha ran all the way home crying. Her thoughts of Ricky were burning in her head. That asshole! And Roxy, she knew better. or so I thought. My two best friends have just betrayed me, and they seemed to be enjoying it. How could Roxy do that to me? Why would Ricky hurt me. like. Ahh! She stopped herself from running and thinking. She was making herself seem like the only one that wasn't being evil. She was the one that didn't want to be with Ricky for friendship purposes anyways. She was the one basically using Travis so that she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she was secretly in love with Ricky. What am I thinking? This is my entire fault anyways. She walked up her driveway and into her house. Brittany, Samantha's mom, walked up to Samantha smiling. "Hey Sammy! I'm back from Mexico." Brittany was twenty-eight. Samantha was fourteen. Brittany wasn't the most responsible parent in history, but Samantha respected her nevertheless. Brittany's twenty-four-year-old boyfriend, Brandon, walked around the corner and stood next to Samantha. "Hey Sam. What'd you do today?" "I got into a fight with Ricky and Roxy," she answered, following her mother to the kitchen. Samantha wasn't really talking to Brandon, more so, her mother. "What about?" Brittany questioned, turning to look at Samantha. Samantha sighed. "Roxy and I, along with Ricky, walked over to Ricky's house because he wanted us to meet someone-Travis. When I first saw Travis, he looked pretty nice and really sexy, but then we were left alone within Ricky's room. He started to kiss me, but I couldn't stop thinking about Ricky. Long story short-he ended up telling me 'at least I try to get some', I told him to go to Hell because he was being such an asshole, and when I stormed out of Ricky's room, Ricky and Roxy were making out on the couch. I have feelings for Ricky, and Roxy knew that!" Samantha sat down at the kitchen table and put her head down on her arms. "My life sucks." "Poor baby. I'm sorry. Hey, I have to go to the mall and then to my doctor's appointment. You stay here and calm down a little. Want to come, Brandon?" she asked. "No thanks, baby. You have fun, though. I'll catch up with you later." "Alright then. I'll be back in about four hours. Love you, Sammy. You too, Brandon." "Bye," Samantha and Brandon said in unison. Samantha watched her mother exit the house, enter her car, then back out of the driveway and drive away. When Samantha turned around, Brandon pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her. She pushed him away. "What the Hell are you going? You're supposed to by my mom's boyfriend, not mine!" She began to walk away. Brandon grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Listen, you're going to do everything I say." Samantha cowered and nodded hopelessly. Brandon dragged her upstairs and into the guest bedroom. He threw her onto the bed, walked over to where she was on the bed, and ripped her shirt (a button-up blouse) off her torso. "Keep in mind," he added, "that if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." She nodded and chocked back her tears.  
  
About an hour later, Brandon walked out of the bedroom. Samantha lied on the bed, curled up and crying. She reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. She dialed Ricky's number and let it ring. On the third ring, she hung up. Ricky raced to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" he panted. There was only a dial tone. He hung up the phone and signed. He slid down to the floor and put his head in his arms on his knees. What was I thinking? Samantha stood up and put her cloths back on. She took the sheets of the bed and took them to her room. She locked them in her closet and crawled out her window. As she walked down her street, she thought to herself. Ok, my mom's boyfriend just raped me, and I can't tell anyone or I'll be killed. My best friends made out with each other. I love my life!!!!!! She remembered all of the times Ricky and her had had together. She smiled and looked at her feet. They went to the circus together annually where they would try incredibly hard to beat the games there, but never prevailed. Every year, Ricky would find one thing that he knew Samantha would like, and he'd buy it for her. One year, he bought her a life-size, purple bear. It was six feet tall and towered far over Samantha's head. She still had that bear in her room and hugged it whenever she was stressed out.  
  
As Ricky walked down his street, he remembered all of the times Samantha and him had had together. He grinned and glared at his feet. They went to the prom together in eighth grade. She looked so beautiful he thought. She wore a long, black, shimmering dress that flowed long past her feet. Though you couldn't see them, she wore the most extravagant shoes she could find- black high-heels with strings that wrapped around her calves. She had made him dance with her. She had told him that he wasn't like the rest of the guys when it came to dancing. All of the others just moved back and forth numbly. He had had ballroom dancing lessons in Switzerland when he went with his parents. He actually twirled her around and dipped her and everything she had every wanted a special dance with a special person to be like. Samantha pulled her portable CD player out of her jacket pocket and turned on her music. She was listening to jazz so that she could calm down easier. She took deep breaths in tempo with her music. Her mind wandered all over, wrapping around thoughts she had since long forgotten. Thoughts of her father clouded her mind. They soon moved on to thoughts of Ricky. She tried her hardest to focus on something else, but she could only picture him and his dazzling smile. She smiled and stared at the ground. The piano from her CD player played softly within the confines of her ears. She walked limply from the immense relaxation the music was causing her. She closed her eyes and thought happy thoughts to cheer herself up.  
  
What would I do if I saw her again? Ricky let out a groan of dissatisfaction. Why can't I work up the courage and talk to her? I was so close to her, and then I through it all away with a few simple kisses. with her best friend. He wailed aloud.  
  
Samantha turned around and began to walk home, Ricky nowhere to be found within her thoughts. She was awakened by the sound of car horns honking at her. She was totally oblivious to the fact that she was in the middle of the road. She scurried off and laughed it off. She looked skywards and noticed the billowing clouds. Must be rain, she indicated to herself. Sprinkles of water patted on her head. She ran inside to put her CD player away, but walked immediately outside again. The rain grew more and more harsh. Samantha looked over the horizon and saw lightning striking a mountain many miles away. The light rumble soothed her nerves. She sat at the end of her driveway and let the water patter down on her head. She closed her eyes and soon drifted into a foggy slumber.  
  
The next thing Samantha knew, she was inside, lying on her bed. Her mother was by her side. "What happened, Sam?" "Nothing," she lied as she wiped her eyes and yawned. "I just wanted to get out of the house, that's all." Brittany stood up and nodded. "Why must you lie to me? What did I do to disserve it?" "What did Brandon tell you?" Samantha asked. "You tried to make out with him. He's my boyfriend, not yours." "WHAT? Do you actually believe him with that bullshit?" She narrowed her eyes at Brittany. "Well, what am I supposed to believe? I mean, it's not like you haven't lied to my before. You have multiple times. Brandon hasn't lied to me once since we've been together." "Oh, like you've never lied to me?" Samantha snarled as she stood up. "What do you mean? I've never lied to you before. I've had no reason to!" "LIAR! You lied to me when I was little about Dad. That was so much bigger than this. Besides, I didn't do anything to your boyfriend. He was the one who started making out with me!" "Go to Hell you little bitch. How dare you accuse my boyfriend! He's completely innocent. I've never trusted you!" "You've never been there for me, Mom." "Shut the Hell up." "My father died when I was five, and you didn't tell me. I had to find out all by myself. You're too self-absorbed and selfish to even care. Sometimes I wonder. did you ever?" There was a pause. Samantha brushed past Brittany and walked out of the room. "I've been there for you as much as I could!" she called to Samantha. "Well, it obviously wasn't enough, because if you were, maybe I wouldn't have 'made out' with your boyfriend."  
  
There was a pounding at Ricky's door that wouldn't stop. "Ahh!" he called as he ran to the door. When he answered, Samantha stood in front of him; eyes welled up with tears. "Can I come in?" she sniffed. Ricky cleared his throat. "Uhh, sure." He opened the door and let her in. Samantha stood inside Ricky's house, only shedding tears, and not whaling or sobbing loudly. She took a deep breath. "What's wrong, Sam?" She burst into tears, crying loudly. "Brandon raped me and then told my mom that I tried to make out with him. Then my mom and I got into a fight and she said I was a liar and that I should go to Hell." She walked over and plopped down on the couch. Ricky walked over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her to comfort her. "It's alright. I'm here for you. Don't worry." He twirled her hair around his finger. Samantha stood up and narrowed her eyes at him. "Wait a minute. You made out with my best friend. Why am I running to you?" She stormed out of his house and into the lightning and rain. "Samantha!" he called. "Come back! I'm sorry!" She walked down the street. She turned back and flicked Ricky off. "Go to Hell, jerk-off!" She began to run until Ricky wasn't able to see her anymore.  
  
"KT! Get up and answer the door! I need to talk to you!" Samantha beat on the door as hard as she could. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" KT screamed as she opened the door. KT was a very attractive female. She could get any guy she wanted. Males drooled over her every time they saw her walking down the halls at school. She skin was dark brown and smooth; free of pimples. She wasn't horrible thin, but she wasn't fat either. Many said she was "just right". KT and Samantha had been friends since the fifth grade when KT moved to the same town that Samantha lived in. "I need to talk to you about. stuff. Can I come in?" Samantha looked pathetic, so KT was kind and let her in. "What's going on?" KT asked. "Brandon, my mom's boyfriend, raped me, then told my mom that I tried to make out with him. Then I got into a fight with my mom. She told me to go to Hell because I was a liar, so I walked out and went to Ricky's. Then I realized he was the one that made out with my best friend, so I ran off, and here I am." She sighed. "I'm really confused." "Aww, are you alright? You look so. wet." "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do right now. I mean, should I go home and talk to my mom? Or should I avoid her? Or maybe I just won't go home at all!" A male walked out of KT's bedroom with a sheet wrapped around his waist. "Who's that?" Samantha rolled her eyes. All right, I'll leave. You can return to your 'business' if you want." She turned around and opened the door. "Samantha? Would you stay? I'm worried. I'll make Robin leave if you want." She raised her eyebrows sympathetically. "Please?" Samantha sighed. "Okay, but just for a little while. My mom will eventually have to come looking for me before I'm reported 'missing persons'." KT nodded and smiled. She glared back at Robin. "Get out!" She turned back and laughed with Samantha. "Want something to drink?" she asked politely. "Coke, if you've got it."  
  
Samantha and KT talked for about two more hours when there was another knock on the door. "Hello? KT? Is Samantha over there? I need to have her back home." KT answered the door. "Yes ma'am. She came over here to talk." Samantha peered out from behind the door. "Hi, Mom," she whispered. "I'll get in the car." She walked around KT and went out the door. Brittany shoved Samantha. "Move! I'm pissed at you. Get your ass in the car." "Yes ma'am," Samantha replied quietly. 


End file.
